Hospital Flowers
by TriadBella
Summary: He survived the car crash of the century. Her shattered hopes collapsed on cold cement. Who knew love could come from a high-speed collision?
1. High Speed Collisions

** Hospital Flowers**

**A/N I have loved HOA for a long time, and I'm FINALLY writing a story for it! *Girly squeal* It's a little dark right now but it'll lighten up, I promise! Review- because they make me feel happy inside(:**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do NOT own Fabian…or Eddie….or Jerome… Dang it.**

I was finally off of work. The long day had really made me want to go home and just relax. But of course, I couldn't even do that. My sister, had the best interests at heart, but honestly, sometimes she was just an idiot. Yes, I was on my way to a date. A girl from a website was going with me to this new restaurant downtown.

Speak of the devil, I heard my phone ringing and put it on hands free as I heard my younger sister's voice coming through.

"FABIAN! Why have you not called me? It's almost time! You're going to meet your perfect match!"

I smile and shake my head. "Jenn, I doubt a girl you found on a dating website will really be my perfect match."

She sounds completely disgusted. "Of COURSE you can!"

Call me a romantic, but I'd rather find someone that I love than meet someone who likes the same color as I do. "I'll be home soon Jenn. Bye!"

"SOON!" I hear her yell before hitting the end button. This might end up well, but I have to say, I'm not expecting much.

I put the phone back into my pocket before turning my attention back to the road, barely missing a giant semi.

I slow down, making sure not to wreck with the semi. As I'm looking back towards the car I barely missed, I hear a screech of tires and barely turn when I see another smaller car in the window heading straight at me and I realize I just stopped in the middle of a highway. The car makes a direct hit as I spin out of control.

I can hear a scream, but it's not coming from me. The car stops and the smoke clears and my little car is seriously dented. My head and my arm both start to hurt as I crawl out of the smashed door. I look down and see blood, as I hear a girl yell-

"OH MY GOD, I'M SO SORRY!" She yells as I hear sirens coming. There's pure shock on her face and her beautiful features are pulled into a worried frown, her eyes conveying her terror. I slowly shut my eyelids again. "Is he dead? ARE YOU OK?" She shakes me hard and I open my eyes, seeing how scared she is for me.

The ambulance is pulling me inside the truck, slapping me onto the cold metal of the table and checking all of my vitals. The girl who smashed into me is there too, with a cut on her forehead, but all she's doing is watching me. I can see her mouth moving but I don't hear any words coming out.

I slowly shut my eyes again and savor the darkness, compared to the blinding lights and noises coming from the heart of the vehicle. I feel the brakes slam and I lurch a bit in my straps, feeling the pressure on my arm.

I'm wheeled off the end of the truck, feeling the presence of the strange girl there the entire time. She has my phone in her hand, and I can see her dialing a few numbers.

"Hello?" She says through her tears. "I'm N-Nina and *sniff* you were the last person called and Fabian and I got in a car crash, I saw his name in the phone and I don't know if he's okay…" I can hear the voice of my sister from the phone, yelling as loud as possible.

"We're at the Bachman Hospital… yes, you should come, now."

I drift off into the unconscious but first I see her face, one more time. I fall off the edge and only one thought penetrates my mind as I go out. If this had to happen, I'm so glad it was with her. She fills my dreams with her mystique, and I really don't mind.


	2. A Surprise Visitor

**A/N Oh my goodness, you guys! I got so many reviews for my story, and it's only been out for a few days! I love you guys(: as promised, here is the EXCITING second chapter to hospital flowers. Thank you **_**tcheshire, OhMyGrande, BananaBubbles98, HouseOfAnubis writer, ral7224, monkeyfudge114, HungerGamesgal1234, Katy random, Magykpaw, LoverBug, Olivia5k5**_** and **_**Acfprincess**_** for reviewing/following/favoriting! **

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own anything. Except for this stuffed narwhal.**

I woke up, not knowing where I was. I turned, and felt a cord follow me. I glanced down only to see my arm attached to a device. I reached up to touch my head only to feel it wrapped in a bandage. My hand fell as I tried to remember, anything.

There's a moment of shock when I can't. Who am I? I think I'm in a hospital, but I'm not sure.

I was getting nervous when suddenly, my memory returns. My name is Fabian Rutter. I am 23 years old. I live in Liverpool. My sister's name is Jess. My head really, _REALLY _hurts right now. I was in a car crash.

I sat up quickly. I was in a car crash! That explains it. I fall back onto the pillows, hoping I wasn't too injured. The doctor comes in, scribbling on his clipboard, as he glances up at me.

"Fabian Rutter. You're a lucky young man, you know." I gulp.

"What happened?" I ask him.

"Well, you have a serious broken arm and only a minor concussion, not counting the various scratches and bruises." He says, barely glancing my way.

I groan. "How long will I have to stay here?" I ask him.

He looks up, then continues his writing. "Just a day or two. We need to make sure your concussion isn't too brain damaging." He goes through the average questions, how am I feeling and so on. I tell him the truth- It hurts, but I don't feel too awful.

Finally, the doctor exits. I'm fully expecting the door to shut so I can relax, but instead I see a slender hand knock on the door and gently push it open. It's the girl from the car crash. What was her name-? Nina!

She walks over to my hospital bed. In her hands there's a small green flower- It matches her eyes perfectly. She stands at the edge of the bed and holds it out to me. I smile and start to take it when she pulls back when she notices the av cords coming out of the hand I reached with.

Her face pulls down as she shakes her head, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. "I… I did this to you."

I shake my head, stopping her. "No you didn't. I stopped in the middle of the highway, it was my fault."

She looks up and smiles a little. She puts the flower in my hand. I can feel her fingers brush mine for a split second, and I blush from even that.

"Well, I still haven't met you. My name is-"

"-Nina" I finish for her, smiling. She looks at me.

"How do you know?" She asks quizzically. I tell her how I was conscious a bit during the trip to the room.

She bashfully ducks her head. "I hope you don't mind me borrowing your phone."

I laugh. "Of course I don't! You needed to call my sister. Speaking of her, where is she?"

That makes Nina smile. "She stayed here all night with me, and she fell asleep about 30 minutes ago."

Sounds like Jess. But one thing Nina said catches me- "You were here all night?"

She nods, blushing like I had. "Well, I wanted to make sure you were ok."

The doctor comes in and tells her I need to rest, but I don't feel like I need to. But once Nina leaves with a soft good-bye, I realize just how tired I am. I drift off to sleep.

…..

"FABIAN!" I'm attacked by a barrage of questions, hugs and scoldings. "I can't believe you! I told…" On and on she goes, angry and relieved and happy all at the same time.

I smile and tell Jess everything that happened. Well, not everything. But then I look down at the flower in my hand and tell her.

"I met this girl… " I start, and go on and on, every detail I took in about her, from the way she smiles to her green eyes. "I think I love her."

Jenn bites her lip nervously.

"Yeah, here's the thing… I kind of brought someone with me." She says nervously.

"Who?" I ask.

She starts her sentence. "Well…"

I wait for her to finish, and she stammers, "You know that date you had last night? Well…" When I hear the door open and a girl with dark hair peeks her head in.

"Hi, I'm Joy."


	3. Amber never picks up!

So, I've realized something. I am a terrible, _terrible_ updater. A sick author. Honestly. I just never get the chance! So, anyways, here is chapter 3 to Hospital Flowers, please don't hate me for being so slow! Thank you _Daughter of Hades 14, SibunaFreak123, Fockey2727, __XxSeafoamxX, _and_ tcheshire_ for reviewing/alerting/favoriting! Now, let's get to the story, shall we? Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own this series. Sigh.

I looked from the small girl to my sister. She was biting her lip in nervousness of what I might say. I sent her a glare then softened my look as I stared back to the girl, Joy.

"Hello, I'm Fabian. I guess you're Joy?" I murmur my head down.

I can hear the smile in her voice. "Yes. I've heard so much about you! You're just amazing."

I look up and see that she is telling the truth. In fact, it creeps me out a little bit. "Thanks. Hey, could I talk to my sister for a minute?"

She nods and slips out of the still open door, closing it softly behind her. I give Jess a pointed look.

"Listen Fabes, I had no idea you would find someone so soon. Yes, I probably shouldn't have brought her to the hospital to meet you, but still, I didn't know!"

"I know, I know." I sigh and wince, feeling my arm go slack. Again.

She ends up leaving with Joy, and I feel a sense of relief. I can't stop but think about Nina, and I don't know why. But my main thoughts are on what will happen when I get out- or more importantly, IF I get out.

Nina POV

I step outside of the hospital and slide my back down the brick wall until I'm sitting flat and pull out my old, outdated cell phone, pressing the first button on my sped dial. My best friend, Amber.

"Hey!" "You've reached the most beautiful girl in the world!" "Oh, Alfie! That's so sweet!" "Well, it's true!" "Anyways, this IS Amber, and I'll call you back as soon as I can!" "BYEEE!" "Alfie(:"

I hang up and wait a few seconds until I hear the first notes of Amber's favorite song bursting through the speakers. I smile and pick up the phone, knowing exactly who it is.

"Nina! Sorry I missed you, but-"

"I know, you just saw your phone." I smile, expecting the usual excuse.

"This time I was painting my nails, and Neens, you KNOW how long those take to dry."

At least it wasn't the usual excuse. "How are you liking Paris?"

"Oh, it's FANTASTIC! I know I'm coming home tomorrow but this is soo great. And I miss you and Alfie so much!" She says excitedly, mot missing a beat.

I hold the phone away from my ear. She may be my best friend, but dang, that girl knows how to talk!

"Well, you know that guy you've been trying to set me up with for a while? Eddie?" I roll my eyes, knowing she can't see my sarcasm but hey, a girl can dream.

"Yes. OH MY GOODNESS ARE YOU TWO DATING? I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I HAVE TO CALL EVERYON-"

"AMBER!" I yell into the phone. "No! You _know_ he likes Patricia and Patricia likes him. Don't even start."

"But you two would look so cute together!" I roll my eyes again. No, we would not!

"Anyways, that's not my point. Well… I kind of met a guy." I bite my lip as she processes the news.

"Well, took you long enough! Nina, you're not getting any younger and Eddie _IS_ wearing thin, the only person left is Jerome or *Shudder* Warren!"

I wince, remembering the crush I had in middle school. I liked him for over 4 years. Every one of my friends BUT me has dated him. And Amber, of course. She wouldn't betray me like that.

"Well, I am so past Warren, and did you hear that he is with Julie now?" I say, slowly drifting off topic.

"Good! They _so _flirted in middle school. And high school, for that matter."

"His name is Fabian!" I say, waiting too long to _not_ say his name.

"Warren's?" I can hear confusion.

"No! The guy I met!"

"Oh! Is he cute?"

"Very!"

"He has to go through the Amber test for that." Amber has an entire scale just dedicated to boy hotness. It stands prominently on the wall, and I have to say, It's pretty impressive.

"Oh, he'll be an 18 at LEAST." I comment.

"Woah. NINA says he is an 18? I have to meet this boy!"

I laugh again, feeling butterflies just from telling her about him. "Yeah, you do." And I know she will.

"Well, I have to go . Daddy is calling. I'll see you and _Fabian _soon! Byee!"

"Bye Amber!"

I shut my phone and stay sitting there. Of course I wouldn't tell her about the car accident. She would get over excited about this. . I hold my head in my hands, feeling another ache come on. I get these a lot, and since the accident, they have been getting worse. Amber is also much more scared about it than she should be. She reads too many science fiction novels.

I shouldn't dwell of that.

Bad things don't happen to good people.

But if that is true, then… what about Fabian?


End file.
